


The Stars in His Eyes

by moonlit_wonders



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Tsukki, Theyre in college but this is canon compliant, they love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wonders/pseuds/moonlit_wonders
Summary: Yamaguchi has to finish a paper, but Tsukishima is tired. The only reasonable solution is to fall asleep on Tadashi's lap.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	The Stars in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into Haikyuu fic! 
> 
> Tsukkiyama has quickly become a comfort ship for me, and while I've seen plenty of soft Yamaguchi content, I don't think there's nearly enough soft Tsukki. I hope I did these two justice- I'd love to write more for them in the future!

Yamaguchi didn’t care what anyone else said- procrastination worked. 

It wasn’t as if Tadashi was dumb. Quite the opposite, in fact. In high school he’d been in college prep courses, and even now he managed to maintain high marks across the board. It was just- there were a lot of things that were more fun than doing schoolwork. Getting tea with Yachi, or sneaking in to watch the Frogs practice, or taking a late afternoon nap while waiting for Tsukki to come home from work. All of those things consistently sounded far more appealing than doing his work. And while Tadashi always managed to finish whatever it was he needed to do, he spent more nights than he cared to admit staying up into the late hours of the night to complete said assignments.

“Aren’t you almost done?” Yamaguchi looked over to see a clearly tired Kei, looking over his shoulder. In many ways, his boyfriend was the opposite of Tadashi. Tsukki followed a strict schedule, and always had his assignments done far in advance. It was impressive, Tadashi had to admit. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never do that, and Kei never berated him for it. Sure, he teased him about it, but never did he make Tadashi feel like he was doing something wrong. At the end of the day, both of them worked hard, and in return were more successful than many of their peers.

“Almost. You can go on into bed if you want. I know it’s past your bedtime.” Tadashi teased gently. Yamaguchi was undoubtedly a night owl, whereas Tsukishima was usually in bed fairly early. It wasn’t unusual for Tadashi to come home from his own part-time job and find his boyfriend fast asleep, no matter how hard he tried to stay awake. For someone who was so rough around the edges, Kei really was a big softie.

“Mm, I can wait if you’re almost finished. Just don’t take too long.” Kei relented, shifting his position so his head was resting in Yamaguchi’s lap, using his thigh as a pillow. Though he struggled to say it out loud, they both knew that Kei adored being in the presence of Tadashi, even if it was spent in silence. They didn’t need to be constantly communicating. One look, one touch was often more than enough to convey anything that one of them was thinking. 

Tadashi took his eyes away from his laptop in order to watch Tsukishima for a few moments. It wasn’t lost on him that getting to see Kei like this was special. Even though joining the volleyball team in high school had done wonders for breaking through his walls, there were still parts of Tsukki that were reserved just for Tadashi. Like now. It was almost comical, seeing the tall man curled around his boyfriend, his eyes already fluttering closed as he tried to soak up every point of contact that he could. 

When they’d first started dating, Tadashi had prepared himself. He was ready for Kei to be just as physically distant as he was emotionally. Which is why it came as such a surprise when Tsukki had turned out to be the bigger cuddler of the two. Tsukishima knew he wasn’t good with his words, but what he could do was wrap the smaller man into his embrace, hoping that it said everything that his mouth couldn’t. And it did- of course it did. Tadashi spoke fluent Kei after all, and while the development had been surprising, it hadn’t been unwelcome. Instead, Tadashi began to crave it, and more often than not, the two usually had some point of contact between them, even if it was just brushing knees as they sat next to each other.

“I can feel you staring at me. Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Tadashi was torn from his thoughts by the barely-awake Tsukki mumbling into his thigh. Sleepiness was evident in his voice, and if the sight wasn’t so cute, Tadashi would have sent him to bed.

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” Tadashi teased, reluctantly turning back to his paper, though he let one hand tangle in Tsukishima’s hair. It slowed his typing, but neither one of them could be bothered to care.

It was a double edged sword. On one hand, once he finished his paper, he could take Tsukki to bed, and they could hold each other properly while they both fell asleep. On the other hand, Kei looked so precious that Tadashi never wanted this to end. He wanted to burn the sight into his brain to look at whenever he was having a bad day. Compromising, Tadashi gently retrieved his phone, making sure to move slowly as he took a photo of his sleeping love. He allowed himself one more moment to appreciate the view before turning back to his paper. Now he was fueled with motivation, ready to finish it once and for all so he could focus all his attention on Tsukki.

\--

“Kei? Tsukki? C’mon, it’s time for bed.” It had only taken Yamaguchi another hour to complete his paper, and another fifteen minutes to card his fingers through Kei’s hair as he admired him. If he didn’t think both of their backs would be destroyed in the morning, Tadashi would have undoubtedly let Tsukishima continue his slumber. But he knew they needed to get into bed, to get a proper night’s sleep, so he relented.

“It’s been time for bed.” Tsukishima mumbled, tightening his grip on Tadashi as he refused to open his eyes. “Did you finish your paper?” He yawned, snuggling in closer.

“Mhm, I’m done for the night. Which means now it’s time to get into bed. C’mon, Tsukki, get up. You know I can’t carry you.” Tadashi teased, poking his nose and watching in delight as Kei’s face scrunched up involuntarily. Finally, Tsukki cracked open his eyes, looking up at the beautiful man looming over him. The sight was almost worth the disruption from his sleep. Almost. 

“Tch. I’m not that heavy.” Tsukishima complained, but allowed himself to shift into a sitting position as he rubbed his eyes. He was still partially asleep, but at least coherent enough to carry on some semblance of a conversation. Now that he wasn’t snuggled up in Yamaguchi’s touch, it wasn’t worth it to be out in the living room. Instead he wanted to be in their bed, where they could fall into place together and drift off into the night.

“You’re not. You’re a stick. But you are tall.” Yamaguchi pointed out, grinning sweetly at him. He stood up, offering his hands to Tsukishima to help him. Tsukki took them immediately, groaning as he stood up. He swayed on his feet as he found his balance, his body still too tired to function properly. 

Kei wasted no time in clinging to Tadashi, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Even after being together for so long, the feeling of Tsukki’s lips on his skin was more than enough to cause Tadashi’s heart to skip a beat. The gesture caused a smile to spread across his face and he wrapped an arm around Kei’s waist, guiding the sleepy man into their bedroom. Almost immediately, Tsukishima crawled into bed, pawing at his shirt until he finally managed to get it over his head and toss it to the side. As much as Tadashi wanted to crawl right in with him, he was too busy admiring the view. Yamaguchi always thought Tsukki was beautiful, but right now, seeing the way Tsukki allowed himself to be vulnerable around him- there was something so intimate about it that it would be a sin to let the sight go unappreciated. He only allowed himself to be torn away when Tsukishima gave him a look that was probably meant to be threatening, but was instead utterly adorable.

“We’re already in bed late because you put off your paper until the last minute. Stop wasting time.” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes with a smile as he pulled off his own shirt and obliged, crawling into bed.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Though he wasn’t sorry, not really. It had been more than worth it to get to work with Kei’s head in his lap while Tadashi had played with his hair. He had no doubts that they’d probably end up in the same position sooner rather than later, when Yamaguchi inevitably had to cram an assignment in one night once again and Tsukishima was feeling too clingy to go to bed without Tadashi. 

To make up for getting to bed so late, Tadashi gently removed Kei’s glasses, placing them on the nightstand before turning his undivided attention back to Tsukishima. He placed a gentle kiss to Kei’s forehead, before wrapping his arms around the taller’s midsection, pulling him close. Kei immediately relaxed in his hold, his eyes fluttering closed with ease.

“Love you.” Was the last thing Kei murmured, already well on his way to falling back asleep. Really, at the end of the day it didn’t matter where he laid his head, as long as Tadashi was right there with him.

“I love you too, Tsukki.” Tadashi hummed, letting his own eyes fall shut as he let himself drift off. 

In the morning, the roles would be reversed, with Kei wide awake and reminding Yamaguchi that he had class while Tadashi whined for a few more moments of sleep, but for now, it didn’t matter. Tadashi had no obligations right now but to hold Kei close, their breaths evening out almost instantly as they finally fell asleep together.


End file.
